Il faut retrouver Granger
by Lied
Summary: Granger a disparu ! Et qui c'est qui s'y colle pour la retrouver ? C'est bibi, votre serviteur, Severus Snape, ex-mangemort, ex-espion, ex-professeur des potions, de DCFM et directeur de Poudlard. Pourquoi lui déjà ? Et pourquoi il a accepté au fait ?


**Défi trouvé sur la com' hp_het_fr de LJ.  
Défi :** Voyage  
**thème :** Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, est de trouver la destination de Severus ! XD

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moûa, tout à JKR, la maudite qui a tué mon Snapinouchou d'amour de moûa ! Donc, ne prends pas en compte du tout la fin de l'histoire officielle. NA ! J'ai toujours pas réussi à lire la fin du tome 5 donc, je m'inspire surtout des 4 tomes et demi et après, je me démerde avec quelques bases piochées ici et là mais c'est un choix car… je ne supporte pas la suite. Désolée ! Bref, c'est pour ça le AU. Voilà.

**oOo**

**Il faut retrouver Granger**

**oOo**

Severus Snape ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il foutait là. Sincèrement, comment avait-il pu accepter de rendre service à Potter et Weasley ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il vivait peinard, isolé, en ermite, dans sa vieille demeure un peu décatie, loin de tout et du monde, depuis la fin de la guerre il y avait trois ans. Même reconnu comme un héros et traité avec un peu plus de respect, oh à peine un chouilla de plus que ce qu'on donne à la terre, il ne supportait pas la population sorcière composé à 90% d'imbéciles. Et le voilà, là, à devoir discuter avec un membre de la force de police d'un autre pays pour les beaux yeux de ce crétin d'incapable de fameux élu et sauveur du monde. Mais pourquoi ? Il aurait dû refuser de leur ouvrir la porte de sa maison quand ils étaient arrivés devant son seuil. Il aurait dû faire le mort et la sourde oreille à leur tambourinage brutal sur le bois vieilli de la porte.  
Et il était là. LÀ ! Au milieu d'étrangers à la recherche du dernier membre du Trio d'Or, Hermione Granger, célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et, il l'avait découvert au cours de sa recherche, ex-petite amie de Ronald Weasley qui lui avait préféré l'écervelée Brown. Ce qui démontrait le niveau de bêtise atteint par la progéniture de Molly et Arthur. Hermione Granger… C'est pour elle qu'il avait fait le voyage, subit un portoloin ridicule en forme de sombrero, c'est pour elle qu'il cherchait, fouinait depuis 3 mois. Granger était portée disparue depuis maintenant 6 mois du Royaume de Grande Bretagne. Et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Enfin, si, ses prétendus meilleurs amis étaient venus le trouver après trois jours de recherches vaines, quand au bout de trois mois, ils avaient finalement trouvé étrange de ne pas l'avoir vu.

**oOo**

Il jeta un regard torve au fonctionnaire de police bedonnant et suant face à lui. Un rictus sur la face, il affichait son mépris et sondait son esprit, à la recherche d'informations et franchement, il n'aimait pas l'esprit petit et corrompu de ce petit porc suintant. Mais pas de trace de la petite Gryffondor dans l'esprit de ce tordu. Il renonça à lui demander son aide et sortit sans plus attendre, impoli et fier de l'être. La chaleur l'écrasait, partout le soleil illuminé et remplissait l'espace, essayant de combattre la moindre parcelle d'ombre rafraichissante. Il grimaça. Où chercher maintenant ?  
Il retint un grognement et se dirigea vers la place centrale en se remémorant comment il en était arrivé là…

**oOo**

Severus regarda les deux jeunes hommes se tortiller sur son vieux canapé défoncé.

« J'ai du mal à saisir, Potter. Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? »  
« Retrouver Hermione pour nous ! On a cherché mais avec le boulot d'aurors et les prochaines élections ministérielles, on nous met la pression ! On a pu chercher trois jours mais on n'a rien trouvé ! » Expliqua, contrit, Harry.  
« Et pis vous connaissez pas Hermione ! Quand elle a décidé d'un truc, elle peut être drôlement forte pour s'y tenir ! Et si elle boude encore parce que je l'ai plaqué pour Lavande, ben elle nous laissera pas la trouver… N'empêche, c'est enfantin ! Elle pourrait faire un eff… »  
« Ron ! » Protesta mollement le brun, l'interrompant dans ce qui semblait un discours typique du rouquin.

Au grand soulagement de Snape qui envisageait de jeter une malédiction mineure sur le crétin. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de sa vie sexuelle ou amoureuse, et, franchement, il avait déjà trouvé aberrant qu'un imbécile comme lui ait des femmes qui lui courrent après, surtout une avec un cerveau comme Granger, mais l'entendre en parler… Il gronda intérieurement.

« Et si justement elle ne veut pas être trouvée, alors, pourquoi ne pas la laisser tranquille ? Mademoiselle Granger est adulte, elle est capable de s'occuper d'elle. »  
« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Hermione ne m'a jamais laissé sans nouvelle plus de deux mois ! Elle trouve toujours un petit temps pour venir me voir et discuter un peu ! Elle sait que je suis débordé, alors elle vient au boulot mais là, ça fait trois mois déjà ! » Geignit Potter.

Severus nota bien la tournure de la phrase et retint difficilement une remarque acerbe sur l'égoïsme flagrant des deux adultes face à lui. Il soupira.

« Écoutez, ça ne va pas être possible. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais fa… »  
« Je vous donne mille gallons maintenant et mille quand vous la ramenez ! » s'écria le Survivant.

L'ancien espion tiqua. C'était beaucoup d'argent et il n'avait pas vraiment de revenus car Poudlard l'avait remercié après la guerre. Il faut dire qu'un professeur tueur de directeur d'école, ça n'était pas vraiment un argument en faveur de l'école, même innocenté avec un alibi plus que valable fourni par le portrait du dit-directeur. Il ne voulait pas. Sincèrement, il ne voulait pas, mais il devait accepter. Avec deux mille gallons il pourrait vivre encore cinq, voir dix bonnes années reclus, sans avoir à faire face au monde, en faisant attention.  
Il grogna un assentiment. Et il s'embarqua dans l'aventure.

**oOo**

Il regarda la grande place, sous le soleil de plomb. Où chercher maintenant ? Les forces de police étaient inutiles, voir corrompues jusqu'à la moelle, la chaleur insoutenable, le pays pauvre et quasiment analphabète, la population sorcière quasi inexistante, éradiquée par des années de chrétiennetée forcenée. Il gronda et décida que la première chose à faire était de s'asseoir à l'ombre et de boire. Après 3h déjà dans ce pays impossible, il avait besoin de réconfort. Il repéra un petit bar et y pénétra. Il avait l'air d'un touriste moldu étranger comme un autre et il s'assit au bar pour commander un thé glacé. Il sortit un petit carnet qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et consulta les données qu'il avait accumulées jusque là.

**oOo**

Il commença par le logement de Granger. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit frissonner d'horreur. Elle vivait dans un studio miteux, au milieu d'un quartier moldu, avec rien si ce n'est un matelas au sol et quelques vieux meubles épuisés. Pire que sa demeure éreintée par l'âge. Mais au moins, sa vieille bicoque lui appartenait elle. Rien n'était à Granger, si ce n'est les livres, usagés, rangés magiquement tous dans une malle et quelques robes élimées de sorcière. Tout respirait la pauvreté. Il ne comprenait pas. Potter était cossu de par son héritage mais le ministère avait récompensé les héros de guerre et le Trio d'Or avait dû toucher chacun un sacré pactole. Il n'avait rien eu à cause du meurtre, même s'il avait la reconnaissance honorifique. Il avait même découvert que Granger avait trois mois d'impayés de loyers et de factures, comme lui avait longuement rappelé la propriétaire mesquine et sèche comme un pruneau, au maquillage outrancier. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, ne trouvant rien dans l'appartement, effaçant sa visite de l'esprit de la vieille pie, emmenant les maigres affaires de Granger chez lui, pour les étudier plus en détails. Et ne pas laisser la fouineuse propriétaire tomber sur des livres et des informations qui ne la concernaient pas sur le monde sorcier. Il eut même l'obligeance d'effacer le souvenir de Granger et des retards de loyer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. En fait, il fit en sorte que la disparition confirmée de la Gryffondor, puisque partie du jour au lendemain, soit simplement liée à une fin de bail et une erreur des services de l'eau et l'électricité qui n'avaient de toute façon rien à réclamer pour non-consommation.  
Il rentra chez lui et passa au tamis de son cerveau analytique les divers objets de la jeune femme.

**oOo**

Severus tourna la page couverte de son écriture minuscule. Il biffa le mot « police » à la dernière ligne écrite. Il était donc dans une impasse. Il gronda sourdement avant de prendre une lampée de son thé glacé.  
Il avait découvert que Granger avait un emploi de sous-fifre au ministère, à peine digne du cerveau de la brunette. Il en avait été atterré. Le plus aberrant, c'était la façon dont ses collègues parlaient d'elle. Son bureau croulé sous une cinquantaine de dossiers qui auraient dû être traités par les collègues plus anciens et aux postes plus avancés, car c'était clairement leurs travails qui trônaient sur le bureau dans un coin sombre du service de gestion des créatures magiques du Royaume-Uni. Mais, avec un peu d'Occlumencie, il avait découvert que ces fainéants se déchargeaient depuis longtemps sur la jeune femme, la traitant comme une pestiférée la plupart du temps, et comme si elle n'était pas sortie avec les honneurs et les plus haut points depuis Dumbledore de Poudlard.  
Et ça avait continué partout. Vivre reclus avait un petit défaut, on n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Et il découvrit tout simplement que Potter et Weasley, surtout Weasley, avaient tirés toute la couverture à eux, le rôle de Granger avait été purement et simplement oublié.  
Oublié les nombreuses heures de combat, oublié les heures d'épuisement de Granger soignant à tour de bras tous les malheureux blessés de la guerre ouverte, oublié les heures de recherches et travail pour trouver potions de soins et de protection, système de protection et organisation des forces vives des gentils. Potter avait été le meneur certes, mais la tête, celle qui avait fait toute la réflexion et le travail réel était Granger.  
Et rien, nul mot nul part. Il avait été trouver Potter avec une colère flamboyante, l'injustice de la Gryffondor lui rappelant trop ce qu'il avait subi. Le pire avait été la réponse.

« Hermione a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de reconnaissance. Qu'elle avait fait ça pour moi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle d'elle… »

Et il l'avait regardé aussi innocent et stupide qu'un nourrisson, n'ayant jamais rien remis en question. Tout lui était dû au petit con. Il décida que ce que Granger voulait ne comptait pas. Il se rendit à la Gazette et répondit pour la première fois positivement à la demande d'interview du journal. Le lendemain, parut un journal épais avec en couverture un Severus Snape identique au souvenir de tous, noir, sombre, au visage fermé et froid, si ce n'est la balafre qui recouvrait son visage en diagonal et l'œil mort d'une rencontre avec Bellatrix. Il décrivit son rôle et le vécu de la bataille, le rôle que Granger avait tenu, les soins qu'elle lui avait prodigué et qu'il l'avait sauvé, comme sauvé Neville Longdubas, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, une bonne partie des Weasley…  
Il gagna une belle petit somme pour son interview. Tout à coup des langues se délièrent. Et une floppée de lettres arriva, décrivant le comportement exemplaire d'Hermione Granger et son rôle majeur dans la guerre.  
Mais cela ne fit pas sortir la souris de son trou. Cependant, soudain, le gouvernement se trouva presser de retrouver une employée renvoyée pour abandon de poste et lui donnait sa récompense de héros avec médaille et rencontre officiel devant les journalistes. Pourtant, toujours personne ne savait où elle était.  
Puis il y eut le tuyau. Quelqu'un avait vendu un portoloin pour le Mexique à une jeune femme brune. Une jeune femme qui ressemblait un peu à Granger, d'après lui. Et comme c'était la seule piste viable pour le moment, Snape avait réclamé la somme du portoloin à Potter, sans aucune gêne, puis avait décollé.

**oOo**

Il ferma son carnet. Son verre était vide. Il jeta quelques pesos sur la table et sortit. Il entendit au loin les cris d'un petit vendeur à la criée de journaux. Il s'arrêta. Le mot « miraculo » l'avait interpelé. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et lui jeta une pièce. Il récupéra son journal et le lut. Sur la première page, on parlait du miracle d'une petite ville reculée, où une madone serait apparue de nulle part, au milieu d'un troupeau. L'interview parlait de cet évènement d'il y a trois mois qui devait être débattu aujourd'hui par un colloque d'évêques, pour savoir si c'était un miracle ou une arnaque d'un berger un peu handicapé. Ça sentait le portoloin mal équilibré à plein nez. Severus eut un sourire méchant. Enfin un indice, enfin une avancée. Il nota le nom du bled paumé et sortit sa carte. Il devait trouver un endroit calme et retiré puis espérait que ces qualifications en transplanage à l'aveuglette n'étaient pas trop rouillées. Il s'éloigna avec satisfaction.

**oOo**

« Il vient. »  
« Il était temps que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à son sort. »  
« Grand-père, tu crois que ça se passera bien ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas niña, je m'occupe de tout, je vais l'attendre à l'entrée du temple. »

On pouvait voir un scintillement dans le regard vieux qui se détourna de la forme prostrée sur l'autel.

**oOo**

Quand il arriva devant le village, il sentit qu'il avait été proche de se splasher et il se tordit aussitôt vers une maigre broussaille pour y vomir son thé glacé. Il était presque rouillé pour le transplanage à l'aveuglette. Il faut dire qu'il ne le faisait plus depuis la guerre. Il soupira et rinça sa bouche d'un sort rapide. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Granger. Ensuite il pourrait retourner à sa vie tranquille, étriquée, solitaire.  
Il se fit invisible puis se promena dans le village à la recherche de paysans pour sonder leur esprit. Il trouva une vieille grand-mère à sa fenêtre et fouilla rapidement dans ses souvenirs. L'apparition avait été décrite comme brune, aux cheveux touffus en auréole, habillée de bleu, qui s'était dirigée vers les vieilles ruines de l'ancienne religion. Pour y disparaître. Un reste de sort de Repousse-moldu peut-être ?  
Il prit la direction indiquée par l'esprit et transplana, toujours invisible, vers sa destination.  
Quand Severus Snape arriva vers les ruines, il sentit la chape de magie qui les protégeait. Derrière elle, un temple vieux mais toujours en bonne état se dressait. Un vieillard au teint buriné attendait à l'entrée, souriant à un environnement vide. L'ex-espion sentit un frisson d'appréhension le traverser. Cette façon de faire lui rappelait un peu Dumbledore et il n'appréciait guère ce souvenir là. Il s'avança, un peu circonspect, en leva le sort d'invisibilité, pour s'arrêter devant le vieil homme. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder en chiens de faïence.

« Tu viens pour la petite, tu en as mis du temps. » Chantonna la voix gaie et chevrotante, en un anglais impeccable, à Snape.

Severus tiqua un peu et se retint de justesse de répondre méchamment à l'ancêtre.

« Qui vous dit que je suis là pour une femme ? »  
« Toi. » Répondit simplement l'ancien. « Elle est au fond du temple, tu la trouvera facilement. Va. »

Snape obtempéra, pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir avoir à faire avec un autre vieillard prétendument omniscient, Dumbledore lui avait suffit. Il entra et suivit les couloirs un long moment. A chaque embranchement, une petite lumière clignotait pour lui indiquer le bon chemin, comme si l'autre voulait l'aider. Quand il arriva enfin à sa destination, il dût reculer et prendre une longue respiration.  
Sur la table de l'autel de pierre, une jeune femme décharnée regardait le vide, prostrée, sa peau aussi blanche et diaphane qu'un clair de lune. Les cheveux bruns touffus tombaient en vagues longues jusqu'à ses fesses, et la robe bleu élimée semblait prête à s'évaporer en poussière.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Hurla-t-il.  
« Elle est comme ça quasiment depuis qu'elle est arrivée… » Indiqua une voix féminine chantante, avec un accent hispanique.

Il se retourna pour fusiller du regard la femme, prêt à se lancer dans une diatribe virulente. Elle l'interrompit d'une main jeune, le regard grave.

« On a tout essayé, tous nos sorts, nos soins de chaman, rien n'y fait. Depuis trois mois, on ne peut que la maintenir en vie, mais notre magie arrive au bout. » Expliqua-t-elle en regardant avec peine vers Granger. « On a attendu que quelqu'un vienne. On a consulté les oracles et on a attendu avec espoir. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Vous êtes enfin arrivé, c'est ce qui compte. »

Il grommela. Il n'aimait pas ça, cette histoire d'oracle, d'attente, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de se faire avoir. Comme pour le prouver, le vieillard arriva dans la pièce. Il se rebella.

« Je ne suis que là pour la trouver. Je transmettrais les infos à ses amis, ils viendront la chercher. Je vous salue. » Cracha-t-il en attrapant son portoloin.  
« Il sera trop tard. » S'écria la femme

Il s'interrompit. Il grinça des dents.

« Laisse partir l'étranger. C'est bien. Ce soir, ça fera trois mois qu'elle appartient au temple, elle sera sacrifiée par sa magie au premier rayon de lune qui la touchera. Cela fait longtemps que le vieux temple n'a pas eu de sang jeune et frais… » Répondit l'ancien, l'air heureux d'un fou.

Severus recula. Il se retourna d'un bloc et attrapa Hermione Granger dans ses bras avant d'activer son portoloin, dans une vitesse quasi surhumaine. Ils disparurent dans un « plop » doux.

« GRAND-PERE ! » Protesta la femme. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ! »  
« Il l'a prise, c'est ce qu'il faut… c'est leur destin maintenant. » Répondit-il doucement, puis il se mit à rire, un rire qui aurait plu à Dumbledore.

**oOo**

Quand Severus atterrit au milieu de son salon grâce au modèle de luxe de portoloin payé par Potter, il s'écroula directement dans son canapé avec Granger dans les bras. Puis il réalisa.

« BORDEL ! Je me suis fait avoir ! »

Elle était trop légère dans ses bras et trop fragile, soudainement, maintenant qu'elle était physiquement proche et qu'il avait réellement conscience de son état pour qu'il ose transplaner avec elle. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit défraîchi mais propre et la coucha sous la couette de son enfance. Elle n'avait plus de chaussures, et mis à par la robe et ses sous-vêtements, elle ne semblait avoir rien d'autre sur elle. Sa baguette était dans sa poche de sorcière et il la retira pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Elle était en train de mourir.  
Il se précipita en bas, vers l'âtre et appela la seule personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, selon lui, pour les soins. Poppy Pomfresh débarqua quelques minutes après son appel à l'aide et se précipita avec lui au chevet de la jeune femme. Elle passa la nuit à la soigner, alors que Snape attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, allant chercher les potions qu'elle lui réclamait directement dans la pharmacie de Poudlard, dès qu'elle le lui demandait. Il n'appela pas Potter et encore moins Weasley pendant le temps que durèrent les soins. Quand Poppy partit enfin, après avoir donné toutes les consignes et l'ordre de la rappeler au moindre doute ou souci, il ne prévint toujours pas les deux jeunes hommes.  
Il resta à son chevet. Un long temps. Un jour elle ouvrit les yeux, réellement, ses paupières bougèrent, se fermèrent, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle ne regardait plus dans le vide. Il en soupira de soulagement. Elle se mit à pleurer, violemment, longtemps, son corps secoué de sanglots brusques et douloureux. Elle avait voulu trouver une solution pour aider Harry à retrouver Sirius. Alors elle avait tout sacrifié, boulot, argent, reconnaissance, parce que Harry se disait malheureux, qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, que… Et elle avait trouvé quelque chose sur de la magie chamanique, en Amérique du Sud mais elle avait fait chou blanc. Brusquement, tous ses sacrifices, tout lui était apparu absurde et vain, et son corps épuisé, son esprit au bout de tout, elle s'était laissé consommer par le néant et l'épuisement de toute sa magie.  
Il lui tendit mouchoirs après mouchoirs, pendant qu'elle vidait son sac, incontrôlable. Il lui servit tasse de thé sur tasse de thé. Quand elle s'endormit épuisée, il appela Poppy pour qu'elle vérifie son état. Puis il contacta un éditeur qui lui avait écrit au cours des derniers mois pour ses mémoires de guerre. Il demanda une avance. Elle était dix fois plus grande que ce qu'il espérait. Il accepta le contrat et promis un livre dans les six mois. Il vida la maison pendant qu'elle dormait. Il appela une entreprise magique qui refit tout en quelques jours, alors qu'il l'envoyait à Sainte Mangouste pour des examens complémentaires. Puis il la rapatria d'office dans sa vieille chambre de garçon, s'installant dans celle de ses parents. Personne ne put approcher d'Hermione Granger pendant près de trois mois après son retour, à part les médicomages. Ni le gouvernement, ni les journalistes, ni ses soi-disant amis. Il toucha l'argent de Potter et le mit sur le compte de la jeune femme.

On ne sait pas ce qui c'est réellement passé après. On sait qu'au bout de trois mois, une Hermione rondelette, au sourire discret mais heureux, recevait sa juste récompense du ministère avec Ordre de Merlin, gros chèque et une place royale dans l'administration. Place qu'elle déclina rapidement avant que Severus Snape n'égorge un des pompeux cadres magiques présents. Elle salua ses amis, félicita Ron pour ses fiançailles avec Brown, et repartit toujours fermement accompagnée de Severus Snape.  
Un livre parut sur les mémoires de guerre d'un espion. Il rapporta une fortune. Un livre parut sur les mémoires de guerre d'une jeune fille née moldu. Il rapporta une fortune aussi.  
Au bout d'un an, on put à nouveau apercevoir Hermione Granger dans les rues magiques de Londres, un robe de bonne qualité, bleu roi, formes arrondies, se baladait un paquet de livres à la main, dans l'autre un maître de potions reprenant du service avec les potions qu'il livrait aux différentes échoppes faisant appel à son savoir.

Un an plus tard, un petit ban discret paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Puis quelques temps plus tard, on organisa une journée de rencontre avec l'auteur « signé Snape », sur ses romans qui faisait fureur depuis quelques mois auprès des femmes de la société magique, pour la sortie du dernier « Les temples de la passion du Mexique ». Quand Ginny Potter et Lavande Weasley, avec leurs maris respectifs, entrèrent dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott pour y trouver Severus Snape et se moquer de leur ancien professeur devenu auteur de romans à l'eau de rose, ils le trouvèrent servant une tasse de thé à une Hermione rayonnante et ronde comme un ballon qui écrivait un petit mot à une de ses fidèles lectrices, découvrant enfin le visage de son auteur favorite, une femme enceinte marié à Snape et non pas justement l'ancien Professeur de Potions de Poudlard écrivailleur potentiel de romans à l'eau de rose.  
Snape se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil goguenard aux deux hommes puis il lança au fils de son vieil ennemi, toute sa colère enfin oubliée et enterrée, un grand salut de la main et un rictus, car c'était Snape tout de même.

« Merci Potter d'avoir pensé à moi pour retrouver Hermione. Nous vous devons tout notre bonheur ! »

Hermione se contenta de rire. Ron, lui, sortit furieux. Et on en parle encore dans la chronique mondaine de la Gazette des Sorciers tenue par votre dévouée Parvati Patil, remplaçante de la criminelle Skeeter, animagus anciennement cachée.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

**Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A plus ! Mouahahahahaha !**


End file.
